


Public places and cars

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is trans, Doctor Aaron Minyard, Exhibitionism, Horny, Husbands, I'm not sorry, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professional Exy Player Kevin Day, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Sex, Slight Stomach Bulge, Squirting, They are married, Trans Aaron Minyard, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, horny from one end to the next, kevaaron - Freeform, penis in pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Getting horny while picking up your husband from work was a bad idea. Especially when all he could think about was his thick cock, thrusting into his pussy over and over until he was going cross eyed from the pleasure. It was all he had been able to think about all day and the thought about Kevin’s cock seemed like they would never stop. Aaron loved thinking about Kevin’s cock all day, but it was an inconvenience when his jeans were getting soaked, because he thought today was a great day to not wear underwear.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Public places and cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahmers_apt213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EM!!!!! 🧡🧡🧡💕💕💕
> 
> I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS KEVAARON 💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> Don't read if you are sensitive to the word pussy or to trans characters!
> 
> Unbetaed - every mistake is my own.  
> English is not my first languge.  
> Be kind to yourself and to others!  
> And remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Getting horny while picking up your husband from work was a bad idea. Especially when all he could think about was his thick cock, thrusting into his pussy over and over until he was going cross eyed from the pleasure. It was all he had been able to think about all day and the thought about Kevin’s cock seemed like they would never  _ stop _ . Aaron loved thinking about Kevin’s cock all day, but it was an inconvenience when his  _ jeans  _ were getting soaked, because he thought today was a great day to  _ not  _ wear underwear. 

_ Good job, Aaron, _ he mocked himself as he mustered the courage to get out of the car with a strain at the crotch.  _ Real fucking great. _

Fortunately, he didn't have to leave the car, because Kevin was coming towards the car. Aaron smiled undid his seatbelt and moved over to the passenger seat so Kevin could drive the car. 

"Hey," Kevin said once he had the car door open and got himself situated in the driver's seat. Aaron leaned over and kissed him square on the lips, because how could he not when Kevin came out with his hair dripping onto his shoulders, while he was wearing his  _ tight  _ Adidas track pants. 

"Hi baby. Had fun at practice?" He asked and Kevin hummed in response. He usually always hummed so Aaron wasn’t too worried about Kevin having a bad day. If he was, it was usually because of Neil opening his mouth, antagonising the reporters or bad mouthed someone on the opposite team or made the coach cry.

"It was okay. Neil behaved for once," Kevin said as he started the car. Aaron hummed now. Neil behaving well usually meant that Andrew had fucked him good in the morning or the night before. Meant he had shaky legs for all of practice before the game. 

He started the car and began the drive back to their apartment. But Aaron looked at Kevin.

"Go to our favourite restaurant. I ordered us food while you were at practice," he said and Kevin raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question him, neither when Aaron told him to go to their favourite spot. 

They ate on the hood of the car, listening to the music coming from the radio. It was cozy, nice and while they watched the sun set, Aaron couldn’t stop thinking about Kevin’s cock. He sat up, leaning against his knees and watched Kevin as he ate the rest of his fries, licking the salt off his fingers.  _ Shit I want to suck his fingers. Or his cock _ , he thought, biting his lower lip slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Kevin asked. Of course Kevin would notice. He always noticed.  _ Shit, _ he thought. He looked back out over the city, trying to avoid addressing the issue. 

“Aaron,” he said and Aaron sighed. He turned to Kevin. 

“I’ve been thinking about your cock all day. My  _ jeans  _ are  _ soaked _ , Kevin. Because all I think about is your cock in my pussy, Kevin. I want you to fuck me in the car or on the hood of the car, I don’t care, I just need you to  _ fuck me-- _ ” While Aaron rambled, Kevin moved off the hood of the car, threw their trash into the plastic bag before putting it in the trunk of their car so disposal later. He walked back around the car to Aaron, grabbed him by one of his arms and pushed him onto the hood.

“What the  _ fuck?! _ ” Aaron yelped.

“Shh. Let me take care of you, Aari,” Kevin said, his voice hushed, “But you have to be quiet because we are out in public.”

Aaron blushed when he remembered where they were.  _ Fuck. Shit, _ he thought when Kevin reached around his hips and undid his belt and button before pulling the zipper and let his hand slide into his pants. He gasped, pushing his ass back against Kevin’s crotch as Kevin’s fingers rubbed against his wet lips. 

“You’re dripping baby,” he purred, his fingers moving until they rubbed against Aaron’s clit, making the blondes thighs shake. “Have you been like this all day?”

“All fucking day,” Aaron moaned when Kevin rubbed his clit harder. He alternated between rubbing Aaron’s clit and rubbing the pads of his fingers against the rim of Aaron’s pussy. “Shit Kevin.”

Kevin hummed and pushed one finger inside Aaron’s pussy. Aaron moaned, his pussy clenching around Kevin’s finger, then Kevin pushed in another. The blonde gasped wetly, the obscene sounds of Kevin’s fingers thrusting into Aaron’s dripping pussy. 

Aaron was already close from having been on edge all day. Usually Aaron was good at redirecting his mind back on track when it started going south, but not today. Of all days where it was an inconvenience to be horny in public - which usually were all the time, but he wasn’t about to tell Kevin his panties got soaked at the most inconvenient times, and having Kevin’s fingers inside his pussy was something he had wanted all day. 

_ I forgot to pack clean jeans. _

“Shit,” he moaned when Kevin began to move his fingers faster inside him, making slick drip into his jeans. “Kevin. I didn’t bring spare jeans,” he said, but it only made Kevin push him further against the hood, only briefly moving his hand to push Aaron’s Jeans further down his thigh, but only to give himself more space to move his hand, not because Aaron only had these clean jeans. Kevin didn’t seem like he was going to stop fingering him anytime soon and when he curled his fingers just right inside him and it made Aaron let out a loud moan as his legs shook and liquid started to run down his thighs, coating his jeans in cum. 

“ _ Fucking… shit,” _ he moaned and clasped a hand over his mouth, when Kevin pulled his fingers out and started to rub his clit, because he was  _ too  _ loud now. He came again thirty seconds later, his pussy clenching around nothing. 

“Fuck Kevin,” he moaned behind his hand when Kevin pulls his cum saked hand away from him. There was a rustle behind him, the sounds of fabric rubbing against fabric and then he felt Kevin’s cock nudge against his ass cheek. He reached behind him and took Kevin into his hand and slowly stroked him.

“You ruined my jeans Kevin,” he said as he slowly stroked Kevin’s cock, smearing the precum around the sensitive head. “I told you not to.”

“I have spare shorts -  _ fuck _ \- in the trunk. You’ll be fine,” he groaned when Andrew twisted his wrist just right. “You know I love it when you cum in your jeans baby.”

“Freak,” Aaron bantered, but there was no heat in his voice. 

“Nerd,” Kevin shot back as a grunt and thrust into his hand.

“Fuck me.”

“Gladly,” Kevin said and grabbed Aaron’s hand and moved it back onto the hood of the car. He leaned down and kissed the back of Aaron’s neck, down his spine to his ass. He stood back up, kicked out Aaron’s legs, making him grunt. Aaron stood on his toes and the position was making his calves cramp, but he wasn’t about to change their position when Kevin stood behind him, rubbed his cock over Aaron’s wet pussy before he slowly eased all the way inside him. 

“Fuck Aari, you’re so wet,” he moaned, holding onto Aaron’s hips. 

“Who’s fault -  _ shit - _ do you think that -  _ oh fuck - _ is?” Aaron managed between moans, his back arching slightly as he pushed back against Kevin’s hips, sighing deeply when he felt him move his hips. 

Kevin grabbed Aaron’s hips, holding them tight as he thrust into him. 

“Not sorry, I told you that already,” he grunted, stilling his hips when he heard a car nearby. Though the thought of getting caught was exciting for both of them. He let go with one hand and clasped it over Aaron’s mouth when he clenched around Kevin’s cock and moaned loudly. 

Aaron was an exhibitionst at heart and Kevin had lost count on how many times they had had sex outside their apartment. It always made Aaron cum faster than anything else, because the mere thought of someone catching them was enough to put him on edge. Kevin listened for the car, listening to it approach them and park behind the pine trees and Kevin  _ prayed  _ it would drive away again. 

Aaron tightened around Kevin when he heard voices coming from the car, a woman seemingly screaming at a man. It sounded like a heated argument, but it didn’t stop Aaron from moving again, pushing back against Kevin once more. He licked Kevin’s palm, making the raven haired man pull his hand back. 

“What the fuck, Aaron!?” He whispered. Aaron looked over his shoulder, looking innocent. 

“Fuck me, Kevin.”

Kevin growled lowly in his throat as he pulled out of Aaron and flipped him over, his back now against the hood. He grabbed Aaron’s legs, putting his knees over his shoulders. His cock nudged against Aaron’s wet pussy and he easily pushed inside him again. Aaron has to hold a hand over his mouth to silence himself.

“Kevin!” Aaron moaned from behind his hand. Kevin wrapped his arms around Aaron’s thighs, holding them together, making him tighter around his cock. Kevin groaned at the tightness around him, his hips moving on their own at this point. He thrusted deep inside Aaron, obscene wet sounds echoing around them with every thrust of Kevin’s hips. He moved his hips faster, Aaron moaning behind his hand. The car was still parked behind the pine trees in front of them, but they were still fighting. 

He let go of Aaron’s thighs to hold onto his hips, allowing him more momentum to thrust harder. He looked down at his husband, seeing the slight bulge in his stomach from his cock. 

“Fuck, your stomach is bulging baby,  _ shit, _ ” he moaned, snapping his hips faster than before. He was close, but so was Aaron. “I’m gonna cum,” Kevin grunted just as the car took off from behind the trees, tires screeching against the pavement. Aaron removed his hand from his mouth, allowing himself to be a little louder. 

“I’m cumming--” Aaron cried as he came around Kevin’s cock, clenching around him and pulled Kevin over the edge with him. Kevin came inside of Aaron and the taller man had a hard time  _ not _ collapsing on top of Aaron. He held Aaron’s legs for support before he slowly pulled out and watched some drops of cum dripping out of him. He slowly lets Aaron’s legs down again and put him properly on the hood, before he pulled up his Adidas sweats. He walked around the car and got the spare shorts from the trunk. He helped Aaron change out of his jeans and into the shorts, before he helped him back into the car. 

Aaron was rendered useless, all will fucked out of him. 

“That was good,” he hummed softly. 

“Just like you had imagined?”

“Better,” Aaron sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
